


No, Really... Let's Just Netflix and Chill

by nakedrednailpolish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrednailpolish/pseuds/nakedrednailpolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week 2016, Day 4: Sloth</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Really... Let's Just Netflix and Chill

            _The next episode will play in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Emma watched the red loading bar fill up again for the twentieth time that day. The next episode of Friends started – “The One Where Everybody Finds Out” – and Emma chuckled at the lines about Ugly Naked Guy. The group headed over to Ugly Naked Guy’s place, where they cracked more jokes until Phoebe looked out the window to see Monica and Chandler getting down in the other apartment.

            Regina entered the bedroom just as Phoebe started screaming.

            “Hey, sweetheart.”

            “Hi.” Setting a plate of spaghetti on the nightstand, Regina pecked her girlfriend on the lips and crossed to her dresser.

            “You didn’t come down for dinner.”

            “Not feeling it,” Emma offered without bothering to reach for the plate.

            “Did you get out of bed at _all_ today?”

            She refocused her attention to the TV and tried to tune out Regina’s questioning. Rachel hushed Phoebe and told her not to tell Monica’s brother, Ross, about what she’s discovered.

            “No.”

            Emma heard rustling and glanced over to watch Regina rummage through her underwear drawer.

            “I know work’s been hard on you this week, so you definitely deserved a lazy Saturday. But you didn’t get out of bed _once_?”

            As Regina passed the TV, Emma moved her head so she could still watch it.

            “Not unless you count going to the bathroom.”

            Regina entered the room in question, and through the door, her muffled reply, “I know something that will get you out of bed.”

            Emma continued watching the comedic drama unfold on Netflix, shouting back. “I doubt it.”

            After another minute, Regina commanded through the door, “Turn off the TV.”

            Emma groaned. She loved this episode, and Regina was asking her to miss it. Instead of complying, Emma turned up the TV and set the remote next to the cooling spaghetti.

            The bathroom door swung open to reveal Regina in the sexiest black babydoll Emma’s ever seen. She slithered over to the bed, pursing her red lips and running her hands over her own thighs.

            “Come play with me,” Regina murmured, smirking in anticipation. She leaned in and kissed Emma first on the cheek, then the lips.

            Sighing, Emma finally paused her Netflix marathon and offered a weak smile.

            “I’m not really in the mood tonight, babe.” She shifted on the bed, drawing the comforter closer around her body and settling further into the pillows.

            Regina’s expression immediately changed from seductive to concerned. “Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, why?”

            In an entirely un-sexy maneuver, Regina perched herself on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over Emma’s blanketed legs. “You said you’ve been in bed all day. And you don’t even want to have sex. _That_ rarely happens. Are you sure you’re okay?”

            Emma waited longer before responding this time. “Yeah, I’m fine. Like you said, work’s been really hard lately. I just wanna Netflix and chill.”

            “Netflix and Chill?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Knowing the brunette was just teasing, Emma rolled her eyes. “No, I mean like _actually_ watching Netflix and chilling.”

            Regina smiled understandingly. “Okay. Mind if I join you?” At Emma’s shaking head, Regina crossed to her dresser again and pulled on an oversized sweatshirt. Emma moved back the covers on the other side of the bed so Regina could climb in. Regina snuggled into Emma’s side, tucked her head under the blonde’s chin, and asked, “Which season?”


End file.
